The City Of Infantsville
by andrew.matlack
Summary: 3rd age changing story of The 1998 Series of The Powerpuff Girls! All that Professor had to do that he was going to letting the girls to be young again, but it seems that he turns them into babies instead, along with Townsville, and it's based on the flashback on the episode "City Of Clipsville".
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before we began I believe that in the last chapter from the last story _is_ disappointed yes, but to make it up for it, this is my third age changing story of The 1998 series of _The Powerpuff Girls_ and I think that something's about to be done of what it should've done in the 1998 series, and that's to make up a story based on the flashback from the episode "City Of Clipsville", so here we go.

Chapter 1: Growing up so fast.

The City of Townsville, and it was a wonderful city it is, of which it brings so much joy and wonder and look at all of the bright young faces as they could get to see that it was going to be it was a wonderful place in the world so they could they might had to enjoy their lives.

As they get to enjoy their picnics, they might had to make it as they're going to make it as they're going to enjoy their lives, as much as they had to the Powerpuff Girls and the Professor.

"Gee, it's nice to have a picnic after fighting crime and evil." said Blossom. "Gee, do you think that we might had this as they could had to follow?" asked Buttercup as she gets to eat her sandwich.

"Nothing that interrupt our day." said Bubbles as they get to see that a monster that has three horns and shoots laser beams that attack the city as everyone is running away from the monster. "I guess that you spoke to soon Bubbles." said Blossom. "Okay girls, let's get that monster!" as they had to go and beat up the monster. "Girls, wait!" cried out the Professor, but it was too late, they already fighting the monster as they get to see they might had to fight against the monster as it ran away as got back to monster isle as the girls cheered.

As the girls landed back on the Professor. "Wow, that was the fastest battle that I ever did seen." he said. "You girls might be growing up so fast."

"Well yeah, we might get to take care of ourselves." said Buttercup. "Yeah, what do you expect? We can't stay little girls forever." as the Professor gets an idea as he gets to make a plan as he gets to make sure that he was going to do so. "That's it, I made up my mind now, I'm going to create a potion that'll keep the girls young forever!"

Later that night in the lab, he knew that he was going to be working on the potion that'll keep the girls young forever as he gets to see that he was going to make it as he gets the right ingredients. "Now, if I get to do this right, I might get to keep my girls young forever!" as he laughed. "It's brilliant!" as he gets to make sure that he was going to be working on the potion.

As the girls get to hear that he's making that potion, they knew that he was simply had to mix it up as they get to make sure as they could get it as they're going to see that they might had to make sure that they could notice it as they might had to learn that it was going to be great. "What's going on down there?" asked Blossom. "I don't know but it seems that the Professor may be up to something." said Buttercup. "Come on, let's check it out." as they get to make sure as they get to fly down as they get to the basement, it caused an explosion, and it was quite an explosion.

Find out next chapter if we get to see what happen in the lab.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Yeah, I _really_ had to make it up for the last chapter from the last age changing story of the Powerpuff Girls, so yeah, this might get to be that better, oh and by the way, I saw that comment about that Halloween 2016 comic, before it got deleted.


	2. Chapter 2-The Powerpuff Babies

A/N: This is our first chapter since January 29th, and as we left off the Professor, he plans to make a potion to make his girls young forever, or so he thought.

Chapter 2: The Powerpuff Babies

It was an explosion as the Lab as the smoke cleared as he was covered in smog. "Oh don't worry girls, I'm just making a potion that'll keep you young forev-" as he got cut off by his sentence, he was shocked to see that as she that that the girls are now babies as Blossom is crying as she's a baby with a bow but no hair, Bubbles had suck on a pacifier and Buttercup had a bit of black hair and shake the rattle discontentedly.

"Oh no, what have I done?" said the Professor. "I wanted to make the girls to be staying young forever, not to be turn into babies!" as he gets to gently to pick up Blossom as she's still crying. "There, there, now. Just let it all out." as Blossom's diaper gets to give out all right, as she stopped crying as her diaper as she gets to see that it was all filled up.

"There, does that fell..." as he got disgusted. "...better?" as it the diaper was completely filled.

As She gets to carry Blossom, he pats her on the back as she got a little hair got a little out as she burps. "Oh aren't you just a little angel?" As Blossom happily coos as she spits up, as the Professor grimaces the sound of it.

Later as the girls put to bed, he had to figure out of how did that happen. "I Got to figure out of how did this happen, maybe that I got a little mixture or maybe that I got to use Antidote 'X' Or maybe that I could be that I might had to use it too much." he said to himself. "Maybe that I could get that I might had to see that it could be that it was going to see that quite as he gets to deal he might get to deal about it for now as he gets to figure that quite as they could notice it as they would never know that the girls are turned into babies.

As he gets to changed into his pajamas, he was getting into bed as they could get to see that they could had to get to sleep.

The next day, the Professor had to make sure that it was going to notice it. "Okay Professor, just take the girls off to a stroll and no one may know that the girls have been turn into babies." as he gets to take them out to a stroller, he knew that he was go as he was going to feel that quite as they get to see that he was going to make sure that he was going to feel that he was strolling the girls as they could had to see that it was going to make sure that he was going to make sure that it was going to see that he was hoping that he was going to see that it was quite simply as possible.

 _"So far so good, I think that it could be that they'll never notice the girls are infants, I just hope that it ain't going to be that quite simply found out about it."_

As he might get to see that he was going to make it as they could get it as he might had to see that, he's going to see a woman in a pink shirt and blue jeans. "Ooh, are these your babies?" as the Professor nods. "Oh, aren't they cute?" as she gets to look at them as she gets to scratch under Blossom's chin, when suddenly she had to burp at the woman as she got hit as she got transform into a baby girl who's now wearing a diaper as she cries. "Blossom, what kind of a power did you got?" as the Professor got shocked.

Find out what kind of a power did Blossom have as she gets to be having this power.

In the meantime, please make sure to put comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3-From Townsville To Infantville

A/N: This is the first chapter since February 22nd of this month and as we left off, the Professor got turn the girls into babies instead of making them young forever, so he had to make sure that he doesn't let anybody notice that they have been turn into girls until a woman had to look at her as she gets to take a look at them when Blossom had to use her newfound power as she got turn into a baby, so without any farther, I Think that the Professor might get to the bottom of this new power of hers.

Chapter 3: From Townsville to Infantsville

It wasn't that if the Professor tries to be too careful, he knew that he might get to himself into trouble as he doesn't get everyone else to get turn into infants, so they had to feel as they get to see that he was going to see that he was simply as he was never had to might had to figure it out that new power Blossom has made. "Gee, I better try to be careful or else that I'm going to be stuck with 4 babies." he simply had to worry about it as he gets to see that he was going to see that he was going to feel as they could notice it as he had to push the stroller as they get to see that ordinary people get to walk by as he gets to knew that he was simply as he had to notice of what was going on.

"Okay Professor, you got to keep the girls in their stroller," he said to himself. "There's no way that you're going to let the other could be turn the same as them." as they head over to the park, the Professor had to make sure that he was going to be that quite as they had to make things as they could had to see that they're enjoying their park as they get to see like it. "Okay Girls, we're going to make sure that they don't get turn into babies, like you did to that woman Blossom." as Blossom coos.

As he sat down at the bench, he saw a couple of a man and woman as they get to see that they saw them. "You know honey, if I know anything better, I say those baby girls that look like the powerpuff girls." as his wife looked into them closer, she knew that he was right. "Huh, I expected them to be, older and not in a stroller." she said. "Well, if I know anything better, I Think that some evil villain was trying to turn to turn people into babies." As the Professor looked worried. "Uh, if you let me explain, that was no villain, that was me, and I understand that I get to make sure that-" as he was going to explain, Bubbles gets to shoot her eye beam that his them as they get though the beam.

"Oh no!" as the Professor looked worried, the couple had to cost them a lot of years until they been turn into diaper-wearing-babies as they get to cry. "Oh boy, I know when I'm not wanted around here after all." as he gets to make sure that he was gets to make it as he could be that he was going to be that he was going to make it as he could get to see that he was going to notice it as he was simply had to feel like it as a teenage girl gets to see the baby puffs. "Wow, I would never get to notice that you get to see that those girls are so cute!" she replied. "Not that simply as they get to see that it was going to know that I could babysit them." As Buttercup gets to shoot the teenage girl, as she gets to see that he was going to see that quite as that she got turn into a baby girl too. "Oh boy, some people would never get to live this down." as he gets to make sure that he gets to see that the girls' new powers was causing turning all of the town into babies as they could get to see that he was going to control them.

As he gets over to Ms. Keene. "Ms. Keene, Ms. Keene, I need your help!" as he said as he's out of breath. "What's going on here?" Asked Ms. Keene. "I think the girls have been turning the people into babies and I think that I think I could try to stop them and then they could as they get to feel that-" as he gets to stop them, they had to feel that she understand. "I understand, so what if the girls has been turn into babies, and now they could get a little turn into infants as well, and who knows, that they could that they're going to see that nothing that there's nothing that we should that we could take care of them."

"We can?" asked the Professor. "Sure, as long as they could have to see that they could get to see that it was going to be that it was going to feel as they get to learn that even they could get to grow up all over again, they could be normal girls."

"But I made them with Sugar, Spice, everything nice, and even Chemical X." the Professor explained.

"Oops, I guess that I forgot." she said as Ms. Keene Chuckled. "Now let me the girls." as she gets to pick up Blossom as she gets to see that she was going to see that she has given out the laser eye beam that she got hit as she gets to grow younger in just 10 seconds until she was a baby girl too as she cries. "Oh no, I can't believe that this is happening!" as he gets to pick her up as she gets to see that it was going to see that it was nothing wrong about it

In the Mayor's office, The Mayor gets to see what was going on here. "Oh my, it seems that the town's been turning into a baby." as he heard the babies get to waddle and such. "I think that we should to do something!" he said as his sectary Ms. Bellum appears. "I think that we need to be that we're going to be getting some help." "You're right, it's time to call every babysitter in the world!" As he smiles. "No, the other help." as she points the powerpuff hotline.

As the Professor gets to run into the office, he knew that he was going to make sure that he was going to make it as he gets to make sure that he was going to see that he was going to see that he was going to see that he was going to feel that he was going to tell the Mayor. "This city's been turning into babies and we need the powerpuff girls!"

"There's no answer." As the Professor barged in. "That's because that I'm responsible for turning them into babies." as he gets to show them as he gets to make sure that he was looking at them. "Oh look at them, I Think the girls should've been born as babies as they get to see that he was simply had the strangest idea of how it is so."

"Well Professor, I Think if you're responsible for turning them into babies, I think that you'll get to see that it was going to see that was going to be that quite as they get to turn yourself in and maybe the mayor and I get to take care of them as we-" as the Mayor gets to look at them he gets to play with the girls as one of them gets to barf on them as he gets a strange feeling that he was going see that he was going to learn that he was simply getting younger into a handsome young man as he looked into the mirror. "Say, that is styling, and I even got my hair back!" as he said in his younger voice. "Mayor, do you know that you're getting more younger as possible?" said the Professor. "He's right, those powers are turning people into babies!"

"What are you talking about? I Feel a fit as fid-" as he got the effect as he gets to see that he was going to see that he was growing younger as they get to see that the Mayor's a 10-year-old in his undersized clothing. "No, when the girls was turning people into babies, I was only expecting as a metaphor!" he said in a kid voice. "Make it stop! Please! I Want to stay as a kiddddddddddddddddddddddddd..." as he continued as he gets turn into a baby. "Holy moly!" As Ms. Bellum gets to be picking all three powerpuffs, she also got effected as she gets hit by the girls' one big eye beam as she got hit. "Oh no, not you too!" horrified the professor.

As he gets to watched in horror, She was shrinking down to a young adult, then a teenager, then a kid, then a toddler, and then she got turn into a baby girl. " I got to find a way to get them back to normal or else Townsville's about to become Infantsville!" as gets Ms. Bellum and the Mayor, he had to escape as other citizens gets to see that he was going to see that Blossom's about to make a big burp as he gets to stop him as he gets to see that she was going to burp the whole town as she gets to see that a huge belch that effect the entire Townsville as he looked that he was holding Ms. Bellum and the Mayor and three others whom they're now babies as the whole town are crying as he gave up as possible.

Come back next chapter as he gets to see what was causing the whole town to turn people into babies.

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: This may be a long chapter but it's an exciting chapter.


	4. Chapter 4-The last Adult Remaining

A/N: This is our first chapter since January 26 as of 19 days ago, and when we last left off the Professor, he accidently turn the whole Townsville into babies as he gets to see of what might get to understand of what was going on there, so how will he get to see that he's the last adult? We'll find out right now.

Chapter 4: The Last Adult remaining

As the Professor get to hear a lot of babies crying, he knew that was the last adult on Townsville as he noticed that it was all his fault that he should've kept the girls in control. "Oh boy, it seems that I made a lot of mess." he said to himself. "I got to take the girls home and take care of them as well as everyone else." as he gets to see that he got a dump truck as he gets to pick up a lot of babies as he had to go to the lab as he gets to make sure that he figure it out of what went wrong.

"I Got to figure out about this if I can get the girls and everybody in Townsville back to normal." as he gets to scratch his head, he knew that he was going to do, he's going to work up an antidote.

As he gets to work on it, he knew that he was going to work hard on it as he gets to make sure that he got the right ingredients. "This should do the trick." as he gets to test on the girls, they happen to have to be sneezing. "Huh, didn't work." he tried again as he gets to use the ingredients, he might had to make sure that he was going to use it as he gets to see that he was going to get it right as he test it on the girls again, only this time, they get to be get to be the heads bigger. "No, that ain't right." he said as he gets to try for the third time.

As he gets to show that he was getting the ingredients right has he has mix into chemicals as he had to use it on the girls one last time as they get to use it as he gets to use it as he might had to make it as he was going to test it on the girls, as he gets to see that if it work as the girls get to see that they might had to show about it as they get to feel wobbly as they make their new super powers to make people twice younger as the Professor as he gets to run as he gets to escape as he might had to ran as he tries to escape as he got hit by one of them as he feels that something's going to be going on with the Professor.

"Oh boy, that can't be good." as he gets to feel that he might he gets to feel that he was going to see of what the girls are going to see that he was going feel that he tries to get everyone back to normal before gets thought a transformation.

Will he get to it before he gets strangely transformed? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have nice day.

Thank You.


	5. Chapter 5-Getting Younger

A/N: This is the first chapter since March 15th of almost a month ago, and when we last left off the Professor, he had to find a way to make everybody to turn back to their proper ages, so he had to work hard as he gets to test on his girls as he gets to test it as he got hit by the girls' new found power as it got hit him by accident as he starts to get to feel different.

Chapter 5: Getting Younger

As the Professor got hit by the girls' newfound power, he felt that he might had to see that he was still the same only he seems to find a little different, as he gets to notice it as he gets to notice it as he might had to feel that he was going to feel as he gets to notice that nothing happen to him... yet.

As he get to put the girls to bed, he gets to see that he might had to feel that he was going to make sure that he'll get that antidote right. "I hope that I get it right or else I might to see that it was going to feel that-" As he stopped himself there as he felt that he was going to felt a little smaller on his lab as he gets to see that he gets to notice that he noticed that something was wrong. "Huh, that's strange, I knew that I happen to be a little smaller on this desk." as he gets to notice it as he learns that it ain't the only thing.

As he might happen to see that he was going to feel that he was feeling odd as he supposed to be.

He gets to work on the antidote as he might had to notice it as he gets to possibly as happen that he was going to feel that he wasn't himself, he knew that he was getting smaller more, no, he noticed that he felt that his sleeves gets a little bigger. "Huh, it wasn't like this when I was this old." As he gets to simply as he had to notice about it.

As he got up to a mirror, he got to be that to feel his body was tingling.

As he got up to a mirror, he knew that he realized something as he gasped. "Holy moly, I'm getting younger!" as he got shocked. "I got to make the antidote before I too had to become a baby!"

As he gets to make sure that he gets to see that he's trying to feel that he was making the right ingredients. "I just need to-" as his voice cracked as he's a teenager again as he cleared his throat. "I Just need to make sure that I had to turn Infantville back into Townsville." as just as he gets to work on it, he was getting younger by the minute, no, 2 minutes as he gets to make sure that he was fast as he could.

"I Got to fix this before I get even younger!" as he continues as he gets to make sure that he losing puberty. "Oh no, I'm getting more younger as I could!" As he gets down to 15 years old. "At this rate, I'll be too young to drive anymore!"

As he had to work hard as he could possibly could, 14, 13, 12, as the lab gets bigger, he gets younger and smaller.

As he gets to see that his hands as they get smaller and younger as the lab coat gets to be that covering them. "Oh no!" as his voice gets higher. "I got to hurry!" as to see that he was finished.

Before he tested, he gets to see how young did he possibly had to get as he walked over to the mirror, he seem that he got into that he's no longer an teenager, he's now a kid who's no younger then 10. "Yikes, I been turn into a kid again!" as he looked into his hands again, he realized that he's so busy, that he was simply got underaged!

Find out next chapter if he could be even younger then 10 so he'll become a baby like the girls and the rest of Townsville.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6-Little Professor

Chapter 6: Little Professor

He worked very hard that he was getting that he was going to make that antidote, despite that he got turn into a ten-year-old by the Powerpuffs' new found power as he gets to make sure that he was going to make sure that he was simply as he has to noticed it as he was going to allow that was simply was to get the girls and the rest of Townsville back to normal.

"There, that's done." said the Professor. "Now all that I have to do is to set in the morning and then he had to set to bed as he get so make sure that he was simply had to set the girls to bed as they sleep.

As he did the same, he had to get sleep as he gets possible as he might had to feel as he can get.

"Maybe tomorrow that I can get to bring out the antidote and maybe that I could be that I get them to simply as they had to get everyone back to normal." as he gets to sleep that he get to make sure that he's going to save the day, or he thought the very next one.

As he woke up, he knew that something was wrong, and there was something that it could be that everything was bigger then it was before as he gets to see that was simply as he notice it as he gets to feel that he was simply that he was now even younger then 10, he was now simply just 5 years old, the same age that the Powerpuffs was before that they got turn into babies. "Yikes! I'm even younger now!" he said.

As he gets to see that he was simply as he noticed it as he gets to see the girls are still sleeping as he gets to test this antidote on the girls. "I Hope this works." as he gets to put on the antidote one drop per girl as they get to see as they get to see that quite as they had to feel a little shaky as they get to make sure as they get to see as they get to allow that they get to puff out as they got back to themselves as they got back to their normal selves.

"Wow, that was a powerful nap." said Blossom. "I had this strange dream that the Professor has turn into babies and then the whole town has got turn into babies." said Bubbles. "And now that the Professor's the same age as us."

"Uh, that part's actually true." as Buttercup gets to show him. "Holy moly!" said Blossom and Buttercup together as they saw the 5-year-old Professor. "Professor, what happened to you?" asked Blossom.

"Well girls, you see, I Was making an antidote as to get you and the rest of the town to get back to your proper ages, and well, I got turn into a little kid like you two."

As the girls get to see that they saw that the whole city got turn into infants. "Professor, what have you done?" shockingly horrified Blossom.

"That was I was explaining to you about."

Find out in the final chapter as the girls get the entire Townsville back to their proper ages by the same antidote that the Professor gave them.

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.

Closing Note:Sorry about letting the Powerpuff girls back to normal so soon and the chapter being so short both but hey, we all get to make time shorter at exactly like this.


	7. Chapter 7-A Big Antidote 04-20-2018

A/N: As we left of the Professor, he was reduced down into a 5-year-old as he gets to see that he was going to use an antidote to get all of Townsville back to normal, and he tested on the girls first and first and they got back to normal, and as they see that the rest of Townsville got turn into infants, as they could see they're glad that they got back to normal first, and before we began this final chapter, I Would like to say this is a huge reference to the episode "Insect Inside" so I Think this could be a good final chapter of the story.

Chapter 8: Adventure In Townsville Sitting

As the Girls saw the citizens got turn into babies, they knew that they could notice that they could notice it as they had to feel as they noticed as they had to allow that it was something like that could noticed before.

"Gee, you think that you know a town." said Buttercup.

"This is worse then Mojo Jojo got turn people into dogs twice!" said Blossom. "We got to do something!"

"I've already used the antidote on you to get you three to get back to normal." said the Professor. "If only that we need to make it a big antidote so they could get them to get them back to normal as well."

"Don't you worry Professor, the girls and I get to take care of them!" exclaimed Blossom. "Yeah, that's right, we're the Powerpuff Girls, and we got nothing to lose!" as they get to flown out of the window, the Professor said to them "Good luck babysitting girls, I just hope that I don't end up like those people."

As they Girls get to get baby bottles and blankies and even baby toys so they had to do as they could possibly as they can.

"Come on Girls, let's get babysitting!" as they had to do much as they could as they might had to make sure as they could possibly as they had to get it as they had to notice about it when they get to use it.

As the Professor gets to be making the antidote bigger as he tries to hope as gets them to restore them. "I just hope before I don't get turn into a baby completely!"

As he might had to feel that he was simply as he gets to make sure that he was going to make sure that he was going to allow that he would simply as he gets to work had as feeling as he gets to do so.

Back at the girls, they had to make sure that they could allow as they get to see that it was nothing that it could possible as they had to gone as they get to allow that it was nothing that they had to make sure as they get to know as they get to feel like it.

As all of the citizens are sleep, they had to fly out as they could use it as they had to make it back to the house. "Phew, I didn't think that taking care of those people could be a huge responsibly." said Buttercup. "Now girls, we got to make sure that the Professor had to make the antidote got it right." as they got inside the house, they knew that they could to see it. "Girls, I Think that we got the antidote, but I think that we need to make sure if we got it right."

"Not to work Professor, I think that we need to make sure that we could be that we need a big beaker so they could get back to their normal a-" before he finished his sentence, he gets reduced down into a 3-year-old as his voice got even higher as his clothes got a little bigger. "Hurry, I think that I'm going to be a baby this instant!" as Blossom gets to see that she flown out to fly a huge beaker in order to get to save the day as usual.

And as they understood, she had to came back into the huge beaker as they get to see that the girls get to pour the antidote as she's ready to get to pour into the city.

"Are you sure that you can do this?" asked Buttercup. "Because I Don't think the Professor's going to hang on tight any longer." as the Professor gets to shrank down into a 1-year-old baby as he cries.

"Don't worry Professor, I think that we can get everyone back to normal, I hope." as Blossom and her sisters get to hang on to the beaker, they had to flown over to the town as they could get to set the antidote in there.

"Okay girls, get ready," as they get to set it on the antidote. "Aim," as they're aiming. "POUR!" as they get to pour as they get to see that they could get it as they might had to see that there was a antidote flooding all over the city.

"Did it work?" asked Bubbles.

As they get to see that the citizens had to growing up in their sleep as they got back to their proper ages.

When they woke up, they felt that they got confused as get to see of why are they're wearing diapers and see of confusion.

"I can't believe that we got them back to normal." said Blossom. "Whoops, we've forgot about the Professor." said Buttercup.

"Not to worry." as Blossom fed him the antidote, he felt that he was growing right back to his proper age.

"Wow, That felt great!" said in his adult-again voice. "Girls, I'm sorry that I got turn you into babies along with the rest of Townsville." as they hugged. "That's all right Professor, besides, I Think that we can't help growing up."

"Yeah, I think that we could be that it was going to be that quite as they get to simply as they had to feel as they get to notice about it."

The next day at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten...

"You see, as the Professor gets to see that they could as with the Professor's youth potion, he knew that he could be that any adult that can be young again but if you drank too much, you'll get turn into a baby all over again."

As the other students applaud. "That was amazing girls," said their teacher Ms. Keene. "But how did you know that wasn't a real thing?"

"That was easy, we got turn into babies ourselves because of the Professor." Blossom explained.

"Well, I hope that he learned his lesson." said Ms. Keene.

"Yep, as we get to make sure that it was nothing wrong about the way we are."

And so, once again, the day is saved and all grown up again at the same time, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls.

The End

Please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry about my grammar, if you think that I should work on it, I understand, and I made a poll of I could do an alterative version of another Season 1 episode "Monkey See Doggie Do" so please vote for that as well.


End file.
